1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical therapeutic devices, and more specifically to a back support providing a generally vertical panel against which a person may rest his or her back. The panel includes an upholstered area with provision for warm or cold packs and angled legs which may be placed beneath the mattress of a bed to support the panel properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Back pain and stress are recurring problems for many people, and it can prove difficult to find appliances which are capable of relieving such pain and stress. Most back problems are relatively minor in nature (strained muscles, etc.), and do not warrant intensive care or costly medical assistance. Nevertheless, the pain and suffering from such minor back problems is just as real, and perhaps just as painful, as more serious problems.
Accordingly, various devices have been developed in the past, with most being directed to support from beneath a person resting thereon. A few devices have been developed for persons resting in some other position, but most have not proven completely satisfactory for various reasons (lack of provision for hot or cold packs, etc.). It is well established that many, if not most, people prefer to rest or sleep on their sides, rather than lying supine upon their backs. It can be quite difficult to provide the desired support and/or warmth or cooling desired for a person with a back problem who is resting on his or her side, particularly with most existing therapeutic devices.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a therapeutic back support for applying therapeutic pressure, warmth, and/or cold to the back of a person resting upon his or her side. The device includes anchor means comprising a pair of angled legs which extend between the mattress and box spring of the bed to provide secure anchoring for the generally vertical back support panel. The panel includes a rigid panel or sheet, to which an upholstered pad is removably attached. The pad preferably includes a plurality of pockets or pouches in which heating or cool packs may be provided as desired. Additional storage may be included with the device for storing small articles (liniment, etc.) as desired. A padded cover may be provided for additional comfort and storage of the device.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,125 issued on Oct. 12, 1915 to Mattie E. Ahlborn, titled xe2x80x9cHead And Back Rest,xe2x80x9d describes a flexible panel supported on three sides by a rigid frame. The frame includes a pair of lower supports which rest atop the mattress or sheets of the bed, and a pair of upper supports extending from the upper crossmember of the frame, which hook over the top rail of the headframe of the bed. The device is thus disposed at an angle, from the top of the headframe downwardly to the mattress at some distance from the headframe. Ahlborn does not provide any means of cantilever support for holding his support vertically along one edge of the bed, nor any means of holding warm or cold packs, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,880 issued on Dec. 29, 1953 to James W. Meeks, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Back Rest,xe2x80x9d describes an adjustable frame with a flexible sheet thereover. The frame rests atop the mattress of a bed and against the headframe or headboard of the bed, to support the flexible sheet at some adjustable angle between the horizontal and the vertical. As in the case of the Ahlborn device discussed above, Meeks does not provide any means of cantilever attachment to the bed for a vertical support surface, nor any means of holding a hot or cold pack or the like, both of which features are provided by the present back support invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,817 issued on Jun. 7, 1955 to Charles E. Poyer, titled xe2x80x9cBack Rest For Convertible Couch Beds,xe2x80x9d describes a rack supported on the floor behind a convertible couch, with the couch having a standard bed width. The Poyer rack includes a frame for holding the cushions away from the wall behind the convertible couch, for providing the proper width to the convertible couch when used as a couch. The device folds against the wall when the couch is converted to a bed. Poyer does not provide any specific upholstered back support, other than the cushions of the couch itself, and does not provide for holding a heat or cold pack, as provided by the present invention. The Poyer device is not supported by the couch itself, but rests on the floor, whereas the present support is cantilevered from the bed. Moreover, the Poyer frame does not provide vertical support for the cushions, whereas the present back support comprises a generally vertical panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,289 issued on Apr. 21, 1964 to Lawrence Katzman et al., titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Heating Pad For Travelling,xe2x80x9d describes an electrically powered heating pad which is adaptable for 110 or 220 volt power. While the present invention might make use of an electrical heating pad, it is better adapted for other types of heating and cooling packs not requiring electrical energy, or at least not requiring an electrical cord, as does the Katzman et al. pad. Katzman does not describe any form of back rest or support, as provided by the present back support invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,409 issued on Sep. 24, 1968 to Arthur F. Kain, titled xe2x80x9cChild Guard,xe2x80x9d describes a device formed of two flat panels. The first panel is adapted for positioning between the mattress and box spring of a bed, and includes a series of slots along the outer edge thereof. The second panel includes a series of tongues or extensions for removably installing in the slots of the first panel. When the first panel is disposed horizontally between the mattress and box spring, the second panel extends generally vertically upwardly therefrom. However, the second panel will not remain normal to the first panel, as the slots will allow some arcuate play of the second panel relative to the first panel. The present invention provides a rigid, tubular frame which holds the upper panel in a fixed relationship to the lower portion which extends between mattress and box spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,965 issued on Mar. 20, 1973 to Harry W. Wright, titled xe2x80x9cBack Support,xe2x80x9d describes a device having an inclined upper portion adapted to rest against the headboard of a bed, with a lower flange for placing between the headboard and upper mattress. The upper portion is not substantially vertical to the mattress, nor does it include any form of padding or cushioning, as provided by the present back support. Moreover, the Wright device cannot be retained along a lateral edge of a bed, as Wright must rely upon some other closely adjacent bed structure (i.e., headboard) to prevent his support from sliding from the bed, unlike the present invention with its lower frame portion which is adapted for removable insertion between mattress and box spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,968 issued on Apr. 30, 1974 to Edward Robey, titled xe2x80x9cOrthopaedic Back Support Appliance,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a relatively large radius upper portion with a screw jack therebeneath. The device is inserted between mattress and box spring, and the screw jack adjusted to provide the desired lift. The device provides lumbar support for a person resting on the mattress, or can provide support for the side of the torso between rib cage and hip for a person lying on his or her side. However, Robey does not provide any upwardly extending, generally vertical panel for providing lateral support for a person resting in a bed, as provided by the present back support invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,031 issued on Sep. 21, 1976 to Louis L. Schacht, titled xe2x80x9cInclined Bedrest,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a plate for placing between mattress and box spring, with a storage area extending upwardly therefrom for holding the bedrest frame. The frame extends from the storage area and is locked into place by a pair of arms which are swiveled to extend over the mattress. The distal ends of these arms also provide for holding the lower end of a sheet, which extends at an angle downwardly from the upper edge of the frame to the distal ends of the arms. The Schacht device cannot provide a vertical support panel, as when the two arms are swiveled back to lie coplanar with the frame and storage area, the frame is unsupported and retracts back into the storage area. Moreover, the light, flexible sheet of the Schacht device cannot provide rigid support, as provided by the rigid, vertical support panel of the present back support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,751 issued on Aug. 8, 1978 to M. Steele Churchman, titled xe2x80x9cEndboard Auxiliary Device For Beds,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a first panel for inserting between the mattress and box spring of a bed, with a second panel being hinged to one edge of the first panel. The second panel is held upright by means of its extension below the first panel, where it levers against the box spring when an outward force is placed upon the upper portion thereof. Churchman does not disclose any form of cushioning or padding for his device, nor any form of storage means therein, as provided by the present back support. Moreover, the tubular frame structure of the present back support is completely unlike the flat board structure of the Churchman device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,326 issued on Jul. 29, 1980 to Donald C. Spann, titled xe2x80x9cBody Positioner And Protection Apparatus,xe2x80x9d is describes a two piece resilient foam device comprising a generally triangular cross section lateral support with a bed rail guard which is cut from the center of the larger triangular cross section piece. The Spann device does not cantilever from between mattress and box spring, as provided by the present back support, but must rely upon side rails of the bed to hold it in position. Moreover, the Spann device cannot provide vertical lateral support, as provided by the present back support, due to the sloping rest surface of the Spann device. If the Spann device were turned around to position the vertical surface toward the resting person, the vertical wall would be positioned close to the center of a standard bed, leaving practically no room for the resting person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,342 issued on Jan. 29, 1980 to Raymond E. Young, titled xe2x80x9cPortable, Adjustable Backrest For Beds And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex assembly having a base panel and an angularly adjustable panel hinged to one edge of the base panel. An adjusting mechanism is installed between the two panels, with the adjustable support panel including a relatively large hump extending therefrom for clearance for the adjusting mechanism when the two panels are folded together. The device cannot be positioned with the support panel at the edge of the bed, as provided by the present invention, as the lower panel of the Young device cannot be inserted between mattress and box spring due to the mechanism and relationship between the two panels. The upper adjustable support panel of the Young device would thus be positioned well inwardly from the edge of the mattress, where it leaves relatively little room on the surface of the bed. The present support allows the entire upper surface of the mattress to remain open and available for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,117 issued on May 17, 1988 to Helen I. Bond, titled xe2x80x9cProp-Like Positioning Device For Hemiside Reclining Persons,xe2x80x9d describes a device comprising a generally flat sheet having a bolster or the like stitched to one lateral edge thereof and an opposite folded over edge for containing a relatively smaller bolster or padding. Straps are provided to secure the device to the top of the bed, with the user lying atop the device. Accordingly, Bond does not provide a rigid cantilevered panel at the edge of the bed, as provided by the present back support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,743 issued on May 30, 1989 to William R. Howell et al., titled xe2x80x9cBed Safety Side Rail,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a pair of legs which are inserted between box spring and mattress. A panel extends adjustably from the two legs. The panel comprises a frame with a fabric covering, unlike the rigid panel material of the present back support. Such a rigid panel is desired for a back support, to provide the desired firmness. The Howell et al. panel may be arcuately adjusted between a lowered and a raised position, with the raised position being substantially vertical. In contrast, the present back support has a frame which is rigid when the two legs are extended therefrom, thus insuring that the rigid support panel will remain substantially vertical. Moreover, Howell et al. do not disclose any provision for holding a heating or cooling pad therein, nor for storing articles, both of which means are provided by the present back support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,748 issued on Mar. 2, 1993 to Tina A. Garrison et al., titled xe2x80x9cInfant Side Support Sleeper,xe2x80x9d describes a blanket or the like having a relatively long bolster stitched thereto at about one third of the width of the blanket, and a generally round bolster opposite the long bolster, again stitched to the blanket at about one third the distance from the opposite edge. The flexible nature of the blanket precludes anchoring beneath the edge of the mattress and any provision for a cantilevered panel, as provided by the present back support, and the two bolsters take up a considerable amount of space atop the bed and are unsuitable for a person much larger than an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,067 issued on Aug. 1, 1995 to Michael S. Bernstein et al., titled xe2x80x9cBed Side Rails,xe2x80x9d describes a device somewhat like the side rail device of the Howell et al. ""743 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The Bernstein et al. side rail folds arcuately downwardly when released from its locked upright position, unlike the present back support. Bernstein et al. do not disclose any form of cushioning or padding on the vertical panel of their side rail, whereas such cushioning is provided with the present device. Also, Bernstein et al. do not provide any means of folding the legs inwardly to lie essentially coplanar with the side panel for storage and carriage, as provided by the present back support. Other than provision for a flashlight, Bernstein et al. do not provide any storage area with their side rail, whereas such storage means is provided in the present back support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,199 issued on Aug. 13, 1996 to Gary C. Hudson, titled xe2x80x9cHot And Cold Therapeutic Pillow,xe2x80x9d describes a pillow having a hollow interior for the insertion of a hot or cold pack therein. No means of securing the device to a bed or other structure for use as a back support, is disclosed by Hudson. While the present back support may make use of such hot and cold packs as mentioned by Hudson for use within his therapeutic pillow, no other similarities are apparent between the Hudson device and the back support of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,756 issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Ralph M. Nowak et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable Bed Rail,xe2x80x9d describes a device more closely resembling the device of the Howell et al. ""743 U.S. Patent, discussed further above, than the present back support. The Nowak et al. device has a pair of lateral members over which a cloth or mesh cover extends. As in the case of the Howell et al. device, the panel formed is not rigid, nor is any cushioning provided. The two support legs extend between a mattress and box spring, but the folding mechanism is unlike that of the present back support. Moreover, Nowak et al. do not provide any means of holding a heating or cooling pad, nor any storage means in their bed rail, whereas the present back support provides for both such features.
U.S. Pat. No. D-391,792 issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Craig S. Scherer et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable, Foldable Bed Rail,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having an appearance somewhat like the side rail of the Bernstein et al. ""067 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The Scherer et al. design appears to show a structure formed of a relatively thin material (indicated by the edges shown in the folded configuration shown in FIG. 8 of the Scherer et al. disclosure), which would require a relatively hard material to provide the required structural strength. In contrast, the present back support includes a padded cushion disposed inwardly thereon, i.e., toward the top of the bed, when the device is installed on a bed. Scherer et al. do not provide any form of storage nor means for holding a hot or cold pack, as provided by the present device.
French Patent Publication No. 1,449,012 published on Jul. 4, 1996 illustrates a device for holding an infant away from the edge of a bed or the like. The device comprises a pair of mirror image cushions and a strap for securing the cushions about each side of the infant. With the cushions thus secured, the infant cannot roll to either side. The device is thus more closely related to the infant support of the ""748 U.S. Patent to Garrison et al., discussed further above, than to the present invention. No means is apparent in the French Patent Publication for providing a rigid, generally vertical panel for back support, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,225,716 published on Jun. 13, 1990 to Alfred A. Barnett, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Non-Slipping Bed Guard,xe2x80x9d describes a tubular frame having an elastic mesh stretched thereacross. The frame has a pair of legs extending therefrom, which may be swiveled about a vertical axis to extend normal to the frame, or to fold coplanar with the frame. The legs are adapted for extending between the mattress and box spring or bed frame of a bed. The two legs of the device each include an L-shaped extension, for holding the opposite edge of the mattress, box spring, or bed frame. However, no rigid support panel, cushioning thereon, internal storage means, or means for holding a therapeutic pack, is disclosed in the British Patent Publication, while each of the above features is a part of the present device.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a back support providing a rigid, generally vertical panel disposed at one side of a bed, against which the back or other body part of a user may be braced or supported. The device basically comprises a rigid, generally rectangular frame with opposite support legs extending from the lower edge or portion thereof. The two support legs extend essentially normal to the frame and are inserted between the mattress and box spring (or other bed structure) to position the frame and attached panel vertically at one side or edge of the bed. The panel includes removable cushioning or padding thereon, with the cushion including a plurality of pockets thereon for the removable insertion of various therapeutic articles (e.g., hot and cold packs, etc.) therein. The cushion cover may be opened for access to the cushion therein, as desired. The present back support also includes storage areas between the rigid panel and the frame, for storage of such therapeutic articles.
The legs of the device may be extended or retracted as desired to accommodate the thickness of a mattress, and to place the lower edge of the rigid panel or cushion thereon at the upper edge of the mattress. The legs are also foldable, by pivoting them inwardly about their telescoping axes with the lateral frame members so they are essentially coplanar with the frame, for compact storage. A handle may be provided to secure the legs together for carriage and storage, as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved back support for providing a rigid, generally vertical support panel disposed at the edge or side of a bed, for bracing or supporting the back or other body part of a user thereagainst.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved back support having a generally rectangular frame with opposite legs extendible generally normal to the frame, with the legs providing for insertion between the mattress and box frame of a bed for anchoring the present back support thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved back support which anchor legs are telescopingly adjustable and pivotally foldable for compact storage of the support.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved back support including storage means for various articles and cushioning means removably disposed upon the rigid panel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved back support which cushioning means includes a plurality of pockets thereon for removable insertion of therapeutic articles therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.